A wide range of medical procedures involve placing objects, such as sensors, tubes, catheters, dispensing devices, and implants, within the body. When placing a medical probe fitted with position sensors within the body, a reference image of the body cavity to be treated is presented on a display. The reference image assists a medical professional in positioning the probe to the appropriate location(s).